To Lovers Old and New
by PagetFan
Summary: "It had started innocently enough as these things always do. A long hard case, a few drinks; but with a few flirtatious words thrown out under lustful gazes the situation had quickly gotten out of control." M/P/OFC FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters.

SPOILERS: none. I was having trouble deciding where in canon this story took place and so I just didn't.

NOTE: This story is rated T for now but will be changed to M at some point in the future. This story contains slash material so if that's not your thing, please turn back now.

OTHER NOTE: First person to make fun of my blatant nod to classic 80's coming of age flicks gets a one-shot written by me based on whatever prompt you want!

CMCMCMCMCMCM

It had started innocently enough as these things always do. A long hard case, a few drinks; but with a few flirtatious words thrown out under lustful gazes the situation had quickly gotten out of control.

Neither Emily nor Derek would ever admit that the drunk and boisterous sex they'd had in a tiny hotel room in Huston that night was the best either of them had ever had. And they certainly wouldn't admit that the slow passionate sex that followed in the early hours of the next morning hadn't been sex at all but lovemaking.

Over breakfast they'd been friendly and flirtatious again while agreeing that they would stay friends. The sex was a one time affair, highly enjoyed and very much appreciated by both involved, but with their fast paced, high stress jobs and close knit team it would be best not to repeat it.

That was three months ago, and for the most part they had kept their deal. Emily was particularly impressed with herself as it was always her experience that remaining friends with someone you'd seen naked was a noble goal set out with the best intentions but never truly realized. Yet their friendship remained the same, they flirted and bantered and ganged up on Reid; as always they worked as a seamless partnership in the field.

For all intents and purposes it was as though that night had never happened. With the exception of a few lusty gazes, neither acted in any way to suggest that they'd shared any kind of intimacy. It wasn't the looks that were new of course, since that night they'd simply stopped hiding them from each other. There was nothing to hide anymore, they were fully aware of their attraction they just chose not to act on it.

So it came as a surprise to Emily when Derek pulled her aside at work one day and asked her nervously if she would be comfortable with him dating someone else.

'Why wouldn't I be?' she asked with a puzzled tone. 'We're friends, I have no claim to you' His eyes darkened momentarily and Emily could swear he looked disappointed but he covered it quickly with a smile.

'Of course! It's just that, you're my best friend and I wouldn't want anything to come between us.' he told her honestly 'it's not too soon?' Emily gave him a wide toothy smile and laid a warm hand in the middle of his chest.

'You're a really sweet guy, Derek' she reassured him. 'whoever she is, she's a lucky girl, I'd be mad not to be a little jealous.' the last part was said in a low tone, he head dipping closer to him to make sure it reached only his ears. 'But you have whatever blessing you feel you need from me.'

The smile that he gave her was so wonderful and loving that she almost regretted her answer. She hadn't lied, Derek was a great guy and if the circumstances were different she'd initiate something more in a heartbeat. After a light hearted comment from her that if this new girl ever hurt him she best leave the country and a heartfelt 'thank you' from him they'd parted ways. Derek further down the quiet hallway to make a phone call, Emily back to her desk to throw herself back into her work.

A month later he'd informed the team of his budding romance with the mystery girl. They were on their way home after a case when he'd informed them that her name was Amy, she was born and raised in DC, and traveled the world as an artist and musician. even though the information was delivered under duress after one of Garcia's carefully laid needlings, Emily knew that his sharing meant the relationship was serious, she hadn't expected that. She quickly removed herself to the jet's washroom listening to the others grill him about when they would get to meet the women who'd seemingly stolen Derek Morgan's heart.

When she returned from the washroom she quickly lost herself in the novel she'd packed in her go-bag and when the plane finally landed she made sure to smile and casually say goodbye to everyone before bee-lining for the bullpen to retrieve a few reports she needed to work on over the weekend. She was almost clear of the elevator headed into the parking garage when Derek caught up with her.

'Em!' he called as he jogged up to her and her face softened at the sound of her first name on his tongue. She'd been very firmly 'Prentiss' to him for the last few weeks. Now she knew why.

'Hey Derek' she smiled. There may have been the slightest bit of jealously greening her heart at the moment but none-the-less she was always happy to be in his presence.

'The rest of the team, well Garcia, convinced me to invite the team to St. Elmo's tonight' he cleared his throat and suddenly looked away, not holding eye contact. 'Amy is playing a set and I guess I thought we could all unwind then afterwards you could meet her. If you want'

'sure' Emily said as casually as she could. 'That sounds like a great time. I know the place; I used to hang out there way back. I am surprised it's still around.' Derek smiled and looked relieved.

'great.' he said. 'I can't wait, you're my best friend and I want you to like her, I think you will.' Emily nodded vaguely as they said their goodbyes.

CMCMCMCM

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters.

SPOILERS: none. I was having trouble deciding where in canon this story took place and so I just didn't.

NOTE: This story is rated T for now but will be changed to M at some point in the future. This story contains slash material so if that's not your thing, please turn back now.

ALSO: ddffranke was the first to pick out my St. Elmo's Fire reference. Just waiting for my prompt for the promised one-shot!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily's first apartment wasn't far from the little Georgetown bar the team where meeting at. As a result Emily could more readily recall the details of it and it's patrons than even the colour on the walls of that first home. St. Elmo's certainly wasn't anything like she remembered though, a fresh coat of paint, updated design, and a new generation of fashionable young hipsters. Aside from the location Emily didn't recognize any of it and this rather blatant reminder that her youth was long behind her wasn't exactly what Emily had been hoping for tonight.

She was late. Not outrageously so but she had wanted to make sure the whole team had gathered before her to avoid any awkward interaction that would surely result if she ended up alone with Derek and his new flame. She spotted them seated around a large table in front of the stage and a little to the left, stage right having been cleared of its usual tables to make room for dancing.

Emily headed for the bar first, quickly starting a tab and downing a shot of vodka before ordering a dry martini to take with her to the table. The bartender smiled at her as she fished out a tip.

'Now THERE is a face I never expected to see in St. Elmo's again' came a husky female voice behind her. Emily's face cracked into a large toothy smile and she very nearly released a Garcia-like squeal to accompany it.

'Amalie!' a long hug followed by faint kisses on the cheeks were exchanged, Emily stared into Amalie's dark chocolate eyes as she tried to decide what she wanted to say first. 'You have no idea how happy I am to see you again.' she settled on honesty.

Amalie's dark hair was cut close, its natural Afro curls kept tight against her scalp. Exotic looking feathers hung from a few glinting beads on her ears drawing Emily's attention to the soft dark skin of the woman's elegant neck.

In collage Amalie and Emily had become fast friends, bonding first over their love of the French language and then over their political upbringings. Amalie's mother was American, chief of staff to a prominent congressman, and her father a French diplomat. Finally they'd bonded over music.

Amalie could play just about any instrument while Emily was only interested in the sturdy keys of her piano. They had played together often, composing and just messing around. Emily had never been interested in pursuing music full time but as a pass time, watching Amalie's genius go to work on strings, keys, reeds, and skins day after day had brought her so much joy. They had lived together for a time.

'What are you doing back at St. Elmo's?' Amalie asked her, hands still resting on Emily's arms. Emily's face dropped a little at the question but she stayed upbeat.

'I am here with my team' she answered. 'I am with the FBI, I am a profiler' Amalie's expression looked momentarily shocked and then she smiled.

'Figures YOU would be the Emily I hear so much about' Amalie laughed. Emily was momentarily distracted by her laugh, letting it seep into her bones and stir up old memories.

'You've been hearing about me?' Emily asked confused before realization dawned on her face.

'I think we're here for the same party' Amalie confirmed. Emily tried to keep her features neutral; to settle the pounding in her chest and the sudden butterflies in her stomach.

'Since when did you go by Amy?' Emily asked. It seemed a safe question, one that would buy her a few minutes with which to calm herself.

'I don't" Amalie chuckled waving her hand in the direction of the BAU team, two of whom were now staring at the interaction between the two women. 'That's just what Derek calls me, he said Amalie was too close to Emily, and he thought that was weird since you worked together.'

'I suppose it would be' Emily shrugged. It would be awkward, she thought, but not because they worked together. 'So you're playing here tonight? I am so excited to hear you, now that I know you're you' It was then that Emily realized Amalie's hands were still holding her arms just above the elbow. She looked down to see the dark feminine hands against her pale arm, all the warmth and vivaciousness of her old friend warming the blood that flowed beneath the surface. She smiled gently and looked back to Amalie's deep hazel eyes.

'I missed you' Amalie told her quietly. 'You have no idea how much' Emily shivered.

'Oh I think I do' she answered, blushing. 'shall we?' she took a step back then held out her arm to Amalie and tried to focus on not falling over as they moved towards the rest of the team.

Two blonde heads, who had never been told and yet somehow seemed to know the situation between their fellow agents, Prentiss and Morgan, tried to busy themselves talking to Reid to hide that they'd been staring. A dark bald head turned to see them coming and looked positively dumfounded at his discovery.

'You have excellent taste my dear Morgan' Emily smiled. Hoping that her voice stayed level and didn't hint at the million different directions her heart was being pulled. 'Amalie is a hell of a woman' she added with a wink to her friend, whose arm still wrapped around hers in a friendly link.

'You know each other?' Morgan asked. As they drew closer Amalie's other arm snaked out to caress Derek's neck and shoulder.

"I've known Emily for darn near 20 years" Amalie informed him. "Though we hadn't spoken in 15. I had no idea she had joined the FBI and you never mentioned her last name or I would have put it together sooner."

"How do you know each other?" Garcia piped up, JJ obviously trying with little success to keep a straight face beside her. Emily casually pulled her arm from Amalie's grip realizing that the two non-profilers at the table seemed to be catching onto a lot more than any of the others.

"Would you believe me if I told you we met here?" Emily answered. "My first apartment isn't far from here and Amalie was attending the arts school just up the street."

"My drummer at the time was trying very hard to pick Emily up one night" Amalie picked up the story. "She claimed not to speak English, but my father is French so we ended up getting acquainted as I pretended to translate for them." The memory brought a bubble of laughter from Emily's chest as well as a deep red blush.

"Poor guy" she reminisced. "He was a great drummer but not the sharpest tool in the shed" silence fell over the group and it was all Emily could do not to take off running. She watched Amalie's hand gently stroking the dark skin on Derek's neck, those hands never seemed to stop moving, always working hard to create pleasure and beauty.

Emily cleared her throat and moved to sit next to Rossi on the other side of the table. Her first choice would have been Reid; sweet oblivious Reid who she could easily lead into a one sided conversation that would leave her mind free to sort out exactly what was happening here. Unfortunately Reid was surrounded by JJ and Garcia leaving only two chairs free on either side of Derek who sat at the head of the table. One beside Rossi and one next to Hotch, at the very least she knew the older profiler would buy her a drink or five when the pieces of her past and this messed up situation started to show themselves to the table of profilers. She felt Amalie's eyes on her and looked up with a small smile.

"It's getting close to show time"  
>Amalie said, glancing down at the silver watch on her dainty wrist before meeting Emily's eyes across the table again. "Do you want to join me for old time's sake? My pianist knows the new stuff but we could knock out some oldies if you like."<p>

"Thanks Amalie" Emily smiled, trying to ignore the looks of her team. "I haven't played in quite a while; maybe later we can catch up without an audience?" She hadn't meant for it to sound so suggestive, but as she watched Amalie's eyes twinkle and Derek's hand move possessively to her waists Emily reached for her drink to avoid eye contact.

"Shame" Amalie laughed as she moved away. "As I remember it, an audience always added to your excitement." Emily closed her eyes to keep them from widening and clenched her jaw to keep it from dropping. Surely Amalie knew that innuendo like that in front of a table of profilers was as good as if she'd drawn them a picture.

"So you guys were close then?" Derek's voice sounded amused but when Emily met his eyes there was no denying the heat there. He was turned on, he was curious, but he was also jealous. Of whom Emily wasn't quite sure.

"Why didn't you tell us you played?" Reid asked, swooping in to save her from answering Derek's question, though both Emily and Derek were sure it wasn't intentional.

"Because I don't" Emily shrugged "at least not anymore, not really."

"So the baby grand in your apartment is just what? Decoration?" JJ adds. Emily had nearly forgotten that she and Garcia had actually been to her place a few times over the years.

"Really guys, it pretty much is decorative as much as I am home to play it. It's just a hobby."

The conversation is soon swept away to other topics but Emily could feel Derek's eyes burning into her the entire time. Even as the lights dimmed and the first few bars of a jazzy instrumental started up he didn't turn to watch his lover perform.

Emily avoids catching his gaze as she turns to see Amalie perched center stage on a barstool, expertly pulling quick low notes from a guitar. She is momentarily breathless as she remembers the same look on Amalie's face as she expertly pulled breathy notes and low base lines from Emily herself.

If she is honest, Emily will admit that she was head over heals in love with Amalie. She is sure that those feelings were returned and then some but both were too young to recognize what they had and too ambitious in their careers to hold onto it. They had cried together when they parted ways after nearly three years but they had always known that their paths lead in different directions and were grateful that those routs had met and traveled parallel for as long as they did.

Despite the amicable break-up so very long ago Emily couldn't help the desire that flared up in her belly upon seeing Amalie again, and the flash of jealousy that followed. The jealousy of coarse was two fold, jealous that Amalie had found another lover, jealous that the lover she'd found was Derek. Emily knew from experience that Amalie was easy to fall in love with, Derek most certainly would grow to love her if he didn't already, and Emily was starting to regret their 'just friend's agreement.

When Amalie's smoky voice starts up Emily has to focus to remember the date and the year, the memories connected to that throaty falsetto are so strong that she grips the table to keep from being swept away. Emily recognizes the song as a modern take on an old French standard. A cautionary tale about a young man caught between two lovers and when Emily catches Amalie's eye during the bridge she can't help but smile and laugh to show her understanding.

"You should probably quit staring at Morgan's date, the man's quite well known to be possessive of his toys" Rossi's voice cautioned in her ear. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Morgan should probably stop staring at me or his 'toy' is going to think something's up" she turned and said back, knowing the music was too loud for anyone else to hear them. Rossi smiled.

"Maybe because there is something up?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "The tension around you two has been thicker than usual lately" he shrugged at her look of surprise. "It's so thick it doesn't take a profiler to pick up on it."

"For the record I don't like to share either, but it's nothing a few more of these can't cure" she admitted. She waved her empty glass at him with a sweet smile. Rossi motioned her to the bar, signaling she should fallow him there.

"Two shots tequila, another beer and a dry martini" he ordered, slapping a few bills on the sticky counter and turning back to Emily. "You look beautiful tonight, and it's kind of a rule of mine that beautiful women should never be left to pout."

"I am not pouting" Emily insisted with a roll of her eyes. "I am just kind of unimpressed that my night is starting to resemble some stupid romantic comedy."

"It was serious with Amalie?" Rossi asked.

"We lived together" Emily shrugged.

"Was it serious with Morgan?"

"It was one night." she answered, but this time a little slower. "We agreed to stay just friends because we work together."

"And how's that working out for you?" Rossi quipped. Emily answered with a glare, downed both shots the bartender had set beside them, grabbed her martini and walked away.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters.

SPOILERS: none. I was having trouble deciding where in canon this story took place and so I just didn't.

NOTE: This story is rated T for now but will be changed to M at some point in the future. This story contains slash material so if that's not your thing, please turn back now.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily found herself out on the bar's tiny side patio casually asking a young attractive man for a cigarette. She smiled her thank-you at him as he lit it for her and flirtatiously asked him what brought him out this evening.

"The music" he answered with a smooth smile. "I love the way Amalie St. Pierre combines French and African American musical culture so effortlessly. It's like the styles were meant to fit together." Emily rolled her eyes, thanked the young man for his generosity and moved to the other end of the patio to nurse her cigarette in solitude. She didn't want to talk about Amalie, she didn't want to be reminded of their time together so long ago, she didn't want to think about the way lust and jealousy were swirling in her stomach and making her queasy.

"I thought I saw you step out here" Morgan's voice cut into her thoughts. Emily gave him a soft smile.

"I needed some air" She told him. Derek smiled back and leaned a shoulder on the wall beside her. Seconds tick by as Emily puffs, doing her best to keep her smoke from drifting in Derek's direction. She knows he hates her casual habit.

"I don't know that I completely get what's going on here' He admitted after a few moments, his eyes pleading her to let him in.

"What's there to get?" Emily laughed lightly. "You're going out with my first love only months after sharing an incredibly intimate night with me in Huston." Derek's eyebrows flew up at her admission.

"First love?" Emily nodded slowly and puffed again on the cigarette, no longer meeting his eyes. "Do you still have feelings for her?" he asked cautiously.

"I didn't think so, to tell you the truth I hadn't really even thought about Amalie in a while. It feels like a lifetime ago." she paused as she butted her cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "But seeing her again..." Emily turned her gaze back to Derek's brooding form and laughed again. "Seeing her with you... I can't quite decide how I feel about it all. But one thing is certain, and that's the fact that any way you slice it, someone is going to get hurt" Derek looked like he wanted to argue but after letting his mouth open and shut a few times he seemed to give up. Though she'd left it unsaid, it was obvious to both of them that 'somebody' would no doubt be Emily. She watched him tip his head up and gaze into the inky black sky as if it held all the answers. "We should get back inside, I'd like to see the end of her set"

Once inside, Emily lost Derek quickly and headed for the tiny dance floor. Hesitating at the edge she downs the last of her drink and searches the small crowd. Her eyes land on a suitably attractive young woman who looks to be well into a few drinks and dancing to attract. She is tall and boy-ish, her short red hair, fitted t-shirt and cargo pants only adding to her Tom-boyish charm. Emily was having trouble deciding if it was masculine or feminine companionship she wanted tonight and this young woman seemed the perfect in-between.

Emily wasn't disappointed. The moment she had the young woman's attention sparks flew. The redhead introduced herself as Benny and immediately lavished Emily with the attention she'd been seeking, dancing close and whispering lines in her ears in the relative quiet between songs, her hands resting on Emily's hips as they swayed with the music. A waitress came by with a tray full of shooters and Benny threw out a few bills before grabbing a random assortment, their dancing barely slowing enough to down them with a small 'cheers'.

Benny's hands on her hips, slipping just under the edge of her silky tank top, sent the right signals; pouting lips brushing her neck, a firm thigh teasing between hers and moving to the beat. Emily loved this, it's why she could never blame Derek for being such a flirt, she knew well that the thrill of the chase was often more then enough to satisfy.

Try as she might though, Emily simply couldn't keep her gaze from straying away from her companion frequently. Between Amalie's soulful and energetic performance on stage and Derek's brooding eyes watching Emily's every move it was hard not to be distracted.

When the set ended Emily pressed herself close the Benny and asked in a low voice if she'd like to go find someplace quiet. It had been a long time since she'd picked up a stranger in a bar like this, she'd worked too many cases that started this way to find the thought appealing most days, but tonight she felt the icy fingers of desperation clawing at her heart and mind. She wanted to forget, and she wanted Benny to help her. Her distraction must have been obvious to the girl though because she shrugged a skinny shoulder in disappointment at Emily's offer.

"Emily; I would like nothing better than to take a girl like you home with me" she said with a gentle kiss "but I am not really the one you want to go home with and we both know it, thanks for the dance. I had a great time."

Emily nodded slowly, smiled graciously, and moved angrily towards the bar. Tonight was most definitely not going well. She hadn't exactly expected the best night of her life, considering what she had come here for, but this was definitely worse than she'd imagined.

When Emily finally makes it back to the table where she left her team, only JJ, Garcia, Reid, Derek, and Amalie remained. She made a sassy remark about the older men not being able to keep up and plunked herself down between JJ and Derek, directly across from Amalie.

"I loved the set" She told her old friend, sipping greedily at her new drink.

"Thanks" Amalie smiled and her eyes flashed to the dance floor where Benny was now talking to a beautiful young blonde. "Why didn't your friend join us afterward?" suddenly Emily was regretting all the alcohol in her system. As the world inside St. Elmo's took on a shinier hue and her mind got a little fuzzy it was going to be that much harder to navigate the delicate situation she found herself in.

"She wasn't my friend" Emily tried to remain casual. Amalie's gaze bore into Emily's and for several long moments no one spoke.

"Well, I was just saying to this lot that we should head out before it gets too rowdy in here." Amalie finally said. "Change of paint colors hasn't changed this place too much over the years." she smirked.

"It's still early" Emily all but whined with a smirk. "You guys can't leave, I've had just enough to drink to be amazing company." she mentally smacked herself for the eyebrow wag that accompanied that last part but everyone at the table seemed to have ignored it at least.

"That's why our darling new songstress friend here has offered her loft and refreshments for our enjoyment" Garcia piped up. "I'd love to take you up on it! I am not quite ready to call it a night either"

"me either!" seconded JJ with an exaggerated swig at the last of her beer. Reid looked nervous.

"You're coming too" JJ and Garcia told him in unison and Reid conceded with an exasperated wave of his hand.

"Off we go then" Derek smiled before turning to Emily. "You in, princess?" a large grin graced Emily's face at his use of her nickname. She couldn't say no to Derek -or Amalie for that matter. With that thought the still slightly sober part of her brain tsked her hotly. She was in trouble deep, but she nodded her consent.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much fore the great reviews! I am loving writing this story as much as you all seem to be enjoying it so here's another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters.

SPOILERS: none. I was having trouble deciding where in canon this story took place and so I just didn't.

NOTE: This story is rated T for now but will be changed to M at some point in the future. This story contains slash material so if that's not your thing, please turn back now. The end of this particular chapter contains slightly steamy bits but nothing super graphic.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Amalie, having been busy playing her set, was still relatively sober but her car only had room for Derek after her equipment had been loaded. Reid, being Reid, was sober as well and offered to follow behind in his car with the other three.

"Ok spill!" Garcia sang the moment Reid pulled out into traffic. She new better then to start interrogating Emily before the car started moving and she could still escape. "What in the hell is going on between you and the mocha double shot?" Despite Garcia's precaution Emily's first instinct was to roll out of the moving vehicle rather than answer the question.

"Oh god" Emily groaned instead and pushed her bangs, still damp with sweat from dancing, out of her face. "If someone could please figure that out and let me know I'd be grateful"

"well it's pretty obvious" said Reid. "You an Amalie are former lovers and you and Derek are..."

"not-NOT lovers" JJ finished for him. Emily glared.

"Fucking profilers" Emily grumbles, earning a chuckle from the others.

"So what are you gonna do?" Garcia asked a hint of seriousness behind her bright tones. Despite the amusement she and JJ had gleaned from witnessing the whole tango, Garcia knows that the situation is potentially heartbreaking for her dark haired friend.

"Nothing" Emily sighed. "I want to catch up with Amalie, I want to be supportive of Morgan, I want to drink away some of these uncomfortable feelings so that I can nut up and get through this with all my friendships intact." JJ and Garcia laughed again, knowing full well that drowning your sorrows in alcohol always had the potential of backfiring by bringing unwanted emotions bubbling up to the surface.

When they arrived at Amalie's only partially decorated loft she and Derek were flushed and out of breath, only adding to Emily's unease. Amalie greeted them warmly and ushered them into the large main area where comfortable seating was surrounded by large colorful canvases, exotic looking instruments of all kinds, and a large piano. Amalie eagerly ushered Emily to the piano bench with a glass and bottle of wine while the others took their seats.

"Ok Emily, no more stalling, I want to see what you've been up too" Emily smiled nervously but settled next to her old friend without argument, her hands immediately coming to rest lightly on the keys.

"I've missed this old monster" Emily lamented, noticing that the piano was the same old one Amalie's grandfather had left her when he'd died. Some of the keys were chipped and the finish didn't gleam like it must have when it was made but there was no denying that it had stories to tell.

Everyone else stayed silent, waiting to see what their friend could do. Emily took a deep breath and after a few hesitant notes let a slow but urgent melody emerge from under her elegant fingers. She didn't bother playing anything she'd been working on recently, Amalie would know that it was prepared, instead Emily let her fingers move of their own volition, telling Amalie where she stood and how she was feeling in the only way she'd ever been good at. When she stopped Amalie snaked an arm around her and laid a chaste kiss on her temple, only then did Emily realize she had tears on her cheeks and she was instantly grateful that her back was to the others.

"J'ai manqué beaucoup à vous mon amour" _I have missed you a great deal my love _Amalie told her, she spoke in French to give them a small bit of privacy even though they weren't alone in the room.

"Et je vous" _And I you. _Emily replied. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes ici, que je suis ici. C'est un petit monde"_ I can't believe that you're here, that I am here. It's a small world._The two shared a heated look and small smile before Amalie broke away to offer the others more wine. Emily stayed on the bench for a long while, drinking the wine Amalie had left for her and gazing at a pile of canvasses stacked behind the piano. She could hear chatter and laughter behind her as the others got better acquainted. She knew without turning around that Derek would have his arm around Amalie's shoulders, holding her close while they joked around with their guests.

Something she had been staring blindly at finally registered in Emily's brain and she gasped. Not caring that her sounds had brought attention back to her, Emily walked around the piano and pulled out the second canvass back, inspecting it closely while shielding it from the others with her body.

"You kept it?" she said, amazed.

"Of course" Amalie called to her, not leaving her spot near Derek. Emily shook her head then shot the dark woman a grin over her shoulder.

"Are you planning to hang it? You must be, it looks like you've moved in recently and it's in a stack with others that match the decor" She profiled easily.

"I was going to, but..." Amalie trailed off, uncertain about lending voice to the undercurrents in the room. Emily laughed easily.

"No I get it" she said, turning to finally join her friends, leaving the painting exposed for all to see. "It would be pretty awkward for Derek to see my face while making out with you on your couch." she gave Derek a wink.

The painting was a line drawing in shades of grey, a seemly random storm of swirling brush strokes coming together in the center to create a smiling face that was unmistakably Emily's.

"Wow" JJ said, coming closer to the canvas. "This is beautiful; did you paint it, Amalie?"

"I did" Amalie answered self consciously. She had never been shy about her music, but had always lacked the same confidence in her painting.

"It is wonderful." Derek added his eyes transfixed on the painting for a long moment before he seemed to snap himself out of it. "But I think Prentiss is probably right." he coughed "it would be a little awkward or me to stare at the smiling face of my colleague while being entertained by my lady friend" at Derek's cheesy wink, everyone laughed light-heartedly.

The conversation flowed another two hours before JJ got a text from Will that Henry had woken up and no one but mum would do to settle him again. Reid quickly offered her a ride and Garcia moved to join them claiming that Kevin would likely be home from his D&D night and in need of some serious loving. Emily knew she should really join them but as she moved to put her glass down Amalie stopped her with a pointed look and slight shake of the head. Derek, teasingly pointing out how many the girls had had to drink offered to walk them to the car to make sure they were safe. Emily found herself alone with Amalie.

For a moment they only stared at one another, but as Amalie moved closer to where Emily was leaning against the closed piano, the air between them practically crackled. The moment their lips met Emily opened her mouth, inviting Amalie's seeking tongue with a low keening moan. Her kiss was everything Emily remembered and then some, the years of longing in between their last kiss and this one adding a whole new level of heat.

"What about Derek?" Emily gasped as they parted for air.

"What about me?" came Derek's voice from the door. Emily jumped at the sound of his low baritone and Amalie smiled.

"We talked about it on the way here" Amalie informed her.

"Amy talked, I didn't disagree" Derek interrupted, making both women chuckle.

"We want you to join us tonight" Amalie finally finished, her fingers coming up to ghost along Emily's jaw and neck where her pulse point was visibly fluttering.

Emily tore her eyes away from Amalie's and shared a look with Derek. His eyes were dark with desire, but also a little nervous. His uncertainty unnerved Emily, Derek Morgan was nothing if not up for anything, but she imagined her earlier words were echoing in his mind just as they were replaying in her own. No matter how you slice it, someone's gonna get hurt.

Amalie brought her from those thoughts with an open mouthed kiss on her collarbone, her tongue sliding easily over the spot she new drove Emily wild. She was rewarded with a breathy gasp and Emily's fingers on the back of her neck, guiding her mouth back up to meet her own. This kiss just as passionate as the last, the knowledge that Derek was watching only adding to Emily's enjoyment.

Emily deepened the kiss further and pulled Amalie closer by the hips, thrusting her lean thigh between her lover's and feeling the heat radiating from her. She felt Derek move closer, his hands joining Emily's on Amalie's hips. The jolt of electricity Emily got from his touch nearly killed her, she's sure of it, but the second jolt as he leaned over his girlfriend to devour the skin of Emily's neck must have brought her back. Derek's body pushes Amalie's further into Emily and she's sure she's going to pass out from the intensity of it all.

Eventually Emily moves her lips from Amalie's and guides Derek's head upwards. She nearly sobs into his mouth as it finally meets hers after 4 months of waiting - of watching them smirk, smile, flirt, and tease her knowing exactly what they could do to her more than willing body. He grunts in return and moves one of his hands to her side, running up over her ribs and ghosting along the side of her breast.

She can feel Amalie's mouth at her throat, picking up where Derek left off. She can also feel Amalie's hands at the hem of her shirt and part of her mind is screaming that she should go now, before this situation got any more out of hand. Instead she breaks her kiss with Derek and raises her arms to let Amalie strip her of the tank top, exposing her black lace bra against pale skin.

Amalie indulges in a small taste of Emily's left breast just above the bra before moving away.

"I think, a fresh bottle of something is in order" she smiles brightly, then leaves the room. Emily's chest is heaving as the desire coasts through her and she locks eyes with Derek.

"I don't remember if I got to tell you last time, but you're beautiful, Emily." he tells her gruffly before moving to kiss her again, his large hands skimming along her stomach and sides, drawing moans from Emily's mouth into his.

"You too" Emily smirks at him. She passes the time waiting for Amalie to rejoin them nuzzling and kissing Derek's neck and shoulders, holding his body close to hers, enjoying the feel of his hard chest against hers. She felt a groan move up his chest and neck; falling from his mouth into her ear.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Emily pulled his shirt from his body and met his mouth again. When they heard Amalie return and set something down on the piano bench they parted and reached for her. Derek seeking her mouth in a passionate kiss, while Emily pulled her closer to them by the belt of her jeans.

"I want to toast" Amalie managed in a breathy voice as she pulled away from them. She turned back to the bench where she'd set a tray containing a bottle if Champaign, three flutes, and a plate of plump strawberries beside a bowl of dark liquid chocolate. Emily smirked and caught Derek's matching one.

"Aux amoureux" Amalie said, holding her glass up to the others. Emily smiled at Derek's confused look and translated for him.

"To lovers" she repeated "old, new, and everywhere in between" she added with a laugh.

"Who are you calling old" Amalie asks with a sassy pout, her lips glistening from the Champaign she'd just sipped. Emily kissed her again, deciding that the sweet drink tasted better on Amalie's skin.

"Where's the bedroom?" Emily asked against her lips. Amalie waved frantically at a stairway beside the bathroom door, leading up to the loft. They moved as one, Emily pushing Amalie back with another kiss, steering her with gentle hands on her hips. "Don't forget the tray" she called back to Derek

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE NOTE: the next chapter will be rated *M*! Reader disgression is advised.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all the great reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters.

SPOILERS: none. I was having trouble deciding where in canon this story took place and so I just didn't.

NOTE: THE RATING OF THIS STORY HAS CHANGED TO *M*! There is plot in this chapter but I've also lumped all the smut here. If you do not wish to read the steamy bits I will include a summary of the plot points at the beginning of the next chapter so that you can follow along… but really, I think you'd be missing out ;)

Music Disclaimer: I DID NOT WRITE ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS THAT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER. I do not own the rights to Tiny Dancer by Elton John, or Oh My My by Ani DIfranco... They are both wickedly good songs though so you should totally look them up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

In the short time it took Derek to collect all the flutes and follow the women upstairs, Emily had Amalie stripped down to her red silk underwear and laying on her back in the middle of the bed. She shared a saucy look with him, one that told him to sit back and enjoy, because Emily was about to have her way with his girlfriend.

Emily discarded her Jeans, kicking them away under Amalie's hot gaze, and stood at the end of the bed, her creamy white skin and black underwear in direct contrast with the woman awaiting her. Dark eyes took on an almost predatory look as she kneeled on the foot of the bed, taking in the site of Amalie, her lithe body nearly unchanged by the years since their last meeting. She crawled her way up, bringing her body parallel without allowing them to touch, letting the anticipation build. She took one more look at Derek, his eyes simmering with arousal, he nodded in approval. Emily dove in for the kill, her hands and mouth seeking all the expose skin she could find, paying the most attention to Amalie's sensitive breasts while taking special care to tease the skin around where she wanted to be touched most before sliding a hand slowly under the silky fabric of the red panties.

Amalie's sighs and moans were driving Emily wild, as was the knowledge that Derek's watchful eyes were taking in the whole scene. She made sure to give him a good show, taking extra care to push her hips back to show off the curve of her ass and arching her back suggestively. She wondered how long we would simply watch and avoid temptation. A harshly whispered cuss alerted Emily that her lover was getting close to release and she grinned, expertly curling her fingers up into warm flesh and moving up and down in a slow but forceful rhythm. Every upward stroke putting pressure on the sensitive spot on Amalie's silky inner walls, every downward stroke brushing Emily's palm against the swollen hooded nub.

She was moving up Amalie's body, stroking her shaking body down from it's peak and enjoying the feeling of her still lace covered breasts dragging across Amalie's hot skin when she felt the bed dip under Derek's weight but she didn't look up, she was focused on her target, intent on pressing her face between supple mounds of silk-clad pleasure. She sent a moan into the skin there when she felt Derek's hand caress her thighs and backside in long strokes. Almost immediately her legs began to shake.

As she rocked back into Derek's touch, Amalie escaped from underneath her, slinking away on shaking legs to retrieve the tray of fruit. A look was shared between the dark pair and Derek obediently reached for the clasp of Emily's bra, expertly releasing it and pushing the straps over her shoulders. He leaned over to kiss the newly exposed skin and was rewarded with a deep moan from Emily as she felt his erection press into her backside.

Deftly, Derek flipped her to her back, towering above her on his knees between her thighs he leaned over to take a plump strawberry from between Amalie's lips, giving Emily a sweet but erotic show before Amalie took a large scoop of chocolate from the bowl on the night table and wiped it down Emily's chest, dipping down between her breasts. She then offered her chocolate covered fingers to Emily, who took great care to suck them clean one by one. She heard a growl from Derek as he watched. Then he was on her, licking and nibbling the chocolate from her chest and breasts leaving Emily writhing and breathless, hard pressed to remember a time when she was this aroused.

Derek began to work his way down, his attentions headed to the wet heat between her legs while Amalie offered Emily a strawberry from her mouth then took up where Derek had left on the chocolate on her chest. Between the sensual taste of dark chocolate and strawberry in her mouth and the sensations of Amalie on her chest she nearly forgot about Derek, until he couldn't take the temptation of her musky sweet arousal anymore and muzzled her through the wet panties she still wore. He chuckled when she gasped in surprise and pleasure, the vibrations only working her up further. Before long he hooked the edge of her panties with his finger and pulled them aside, finally letting his tongue dip into her.

Emily's hips bucked when she felt his tongue on her, her hands grasping for something to hold onto, one finding Amalie's short hair, the other tangling with the sheets. She moaned his name and then sobbed it; she was so close to the edge with just a couple flicks of his tongue that if she hadn't been with two people she trusted deeply she might have been embarrassed. Her hips shook again as she felt two of his thick strong fingers enter her slowly, curling up to find her sweet spot before pulling out again quickly, setting a fast and steady rhythm. In no time she was coming hard around his fingers and he was eagerly lapping at her flowing juices, softly bringing her back down to earth.

When she opened her eyes she saw two sets of chocolate eyes twinkling at her. They had both obviously taken great joy in watching her orgasm; in fact they both looked a little smug.

"Wow" was all Emily said as she grinned up at them before sitting up to kiss Derek, roughly licking the taste of her own bliss off of his lips with a moan. She motioned for him to stay kneeling where he was before turning her attention to Amalie. "Clothes, off." she ordered.

Amalie knew how much Emily enjoyed a good strip tease and made sure to make a show of it. She started with her bra, tossing it behind her before shimmying out of her underwear and throwing them to Emily with a saucy grin. Emily laughed and then motioned her over, grabbing her hips and kissing her deeply before wrestling her to the bed.

Emily looked over her shoulder at Derek as she positioned herself between Amalie's dark thighs, her back pressed firmly against him. She allowed him a moment to nip at her shoulders before she leaned forward to lavish attention on Amalie's thighs, nipping and licking her way up to her sex.

A small wiggle of her hips was all it took to clue Derek into what Emily wanted him to do. He quickly shed the last of his clothes and took his place, the head of his member at Emily's wet opening. His hands grasped her firmly by he hips and just as Emily's mouth came down on Amalie's pulsing clit he pushed himself in. Emily's moan sent shockwaves through Amalie until they were all sighing and moaning together. Later, Emily would joke that they'd made beautiful music together.

Emily's tongue thrust into Amalie, matching stroke for stroke the rhythm that Derek had set in her own body. Amalie's second shuddering orgasm triggered another for Emily, who breathed the former's name as she pressed her face into her quaking belly. Derek's pace was faltering, his own climax upon him.

The feeling of him shooting his orgasm, hot and sticky into her brought a strong aftershock coursing through Emily's body. She bit down on Amalie's hip with a squeak of pleasure before collapsing onto her, Derek following quickly onto Emily's back, pinning her between them.

Sometime later, after several more rounds and a short fitful sleep, Emily pulled her naked body from between her sleeping bedmates and grabbed Derek's discarded t-shirt from the floor. She made little effort to be silent, she wasn't sneaking away.

20 minutes later Derek found her slouched on the piano bench while her fingers lazily crawled along the keys. Where as Amalie was apparently used to sleeping through impromptu jam sessions in her apartment, Derek had been woken by the first lilting note climbing up the stairs toward him and had slipped on his boxers before following the sound.

"That's a great tune" he complimented by way of making his presence known. He'd tried to sneak up on her once years ago as a joke and she'd nearly broken his arm. "Did you write it?"

"No" Emily laughed with a roll of her eyes. "It's Elton John, I know it's not exactly your style but it's only his most famous song."

"Oh" Derek answered sheepishly. He was unsure of himself and nervous about making a good impression, embarrassed over what she must think of him. He'd experienced these same emotions the first morning after he'd spent with her, like despite the mutually satisfying sex, he just wasn't good enough for a girl like her.

"You really didn't recognize it?" she asked after a moment, when he shook his head she motioned him to sit next to her and started over.

"Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
>Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man ballerina..."<p>

Derek's heart swelled at the sound of her voice; he'd never heard her sing before and yet the smooth low vibrato didn't surprise him. It just made sense that this woman would be unbelievably talented at everything she did. Still he reached out and stopped her hands. She blushed with a smile at him but doesn't seem to mind his intrusion.

"I don't really care for Elton John" he told her with a grin, "but I'd really like to hear something you've written"

"no you don't" she told him, shifting nervously on the bench. The movement caused their bare thighs to brush. "I am really not that good" she insisted. This new Emily he'd discovered, the one who blushed, she was almost more intoxicating to him than the kicking-ass-and-taking-names Emily who he knew day to day. Derek simply gave her a stubborn look until her hands started moving again, hesitating on a jazzy intro before stopping again. "I've never played for a profiler before, not until earlier tonight, or was that last night? It's more stressful and self conscious. Writing music is so vulnerable as it is ya know?"

"I can understand that" he nodded. "What are you worried I am gonna profile out of it?" Emily looked away from him finding the keys beneath her fingers fascinating.

"I hadn't written a damn thing in a long long time." she told him. Her fingers still and the air between their words silence. "This job that we do forces me to compartmentalize so well that it was getting harder and harder to find things to write that weren't going to take too much of me... I know that's what art is, it's why Amalie is so good, she spills her guts all over the stage when she performs and it doesn't matter to her if a piece of her gets left behind with that audience... But I just can't afford it."

"You _hadn't_written anything... But now you have?" he pushes because in the moment, the first rays of pink sunshine pouring over her face and the faint taste of her still lingering on his tongue, he feels like some spell has been cast, a warm safe incantation that will let them speak the truth no matter the cost.

"I have." she admits quietly. "Nearly four and a half months ago I walked in my apartment door after the flight back from Huston and there it was. My piano just waiting for me to pull this song from it" Derek smiles his signature smug smile, earning him another roll of her eyes.

"Are you going to play this song for me now?" he asks.

"I don't know" she shrugs then looks at him seriously. "are you going to mind if I spill my guts all over this stage and risk leaving a part of me behind with you?" he can think of no better answer then to kiss her and hope that his meaning comes through, because despite their physical intimacy the night before they were still sitting in his girlfriend's living room and it wouldn't be right to make the kind if declaration he wanted to here.

Her hands are more confident this time. His kiss had filled her up with all the energy she needed and now the passion was flowing out her fingertips into the keys and plucking to life within every note. When her voice joined it the effect could only be described as magic.

_Your body, foreshortened below your shoulders. Your face so close it's out of focus. Way down the hallway, comes the sound of your shoes. This is when I think about when I think about you  
><em>  
>The way her eyes closed up tight and her head tipped back ever so slightly, the way her voice keened over her words with such sultry passion, he was right back in that hotel room in Texas. He was waking in the wee hours before the sunrise to find her dark soulful eyes watching him while her skilled hands stroked him awake.<p>

_If we let our love off of it's leash; do you fear like I fear how fierce it would be?_

He remembers the feeling of her taught back beneath his hands as she rode him, the slow rhythm in her hips, and the low sounds she made, so different from the giggling, cursing and demanding she had done earlier that evening. He remembers thinking that he never wanted it to end, that he would happily stay in that tiny hotel room forever.

_Your headlights sweepin' across my ceiling. The breath of my smile. The depth of my feeling. Way down in my dark light of shadows, your life with sharp things that glow  
>this is what I think about when I think about you.<em>

Derek remembers the morning after. How comfortable she seemed sitting across the tiny hotel table in his dress shirt, the way she smiled at him over her coffee. The way her dark eyes had softened with sadness when she told him that she wouldn't, couldn't, loose him as a friend just because the sex was good, no great. He had loved her so much in that moment, and yet he startles to think that he loves her even more in this one.

_If we let our love off of its leash, do you fear like I fear how fierce it would be?  
>Oh my my, oh my my, oh my my, oh my my, oh my my, oh my my, oh my my, oh my my<em>

When her song comes to an end he is as breathless as she is. Emily doesn't look at him right away and he realizes after a moment that it's because she is crying. His hand meets hers on the keys, the weight of them causing a low overwhelming din to ring out momentarily.

"I think that's just about the greatest song anyone's ever written about me" he tells her. Although he is serious Emily gives him a watery laugh.

"Do you have other songs written about you?" She knows Amalie uses her lovers as muses but she also knows that it takes a long while for her to share her creations; Emily doubts that Amalie has gotten close enough to Derek in only a month or so. Though she realizes with a painful thump of her heart that it's unlikely Derek would have shared his and Amalie's relationship with the team, that Emily herself would not be here, if it weren't serious.

"None that I've heard" he tells her quietly, noticing that her thoughts seem to have taken a dark turn. "Let's not think about it all just yet" Emily gives him a weak smile and a small nod.

"Hard not to" she smirks after a few long minutes. He returns the smirk and moves his hand to her bare thigh, his fingers brushing along its sensitive inner skin; she hums her appreciation and seeks the skin of his abs in return. Before she knows it they are kissing again, long, slow, passionate kisses that are full of heat and promise, but also mourning and heartbreak.

Not long after, Emily finds herself straddled over Derek's strong naked thighs, his boxers forgotten on the piano's peddles while Emily rocks her hips and moans at the feel of him filling her. It is only their fourth joining but still Emily responds with eagerness like it's the first. She'd always known that sex with Derek Morgan would be good, but she never expected it would be so consuming. She didn't expect the need that bubbled over into the desperation with which she took him in and held him close to her, as if she could climb into him, get under his skin, and never have to leave.

She did have to leave. Reality came rushing in when she caught the sight of Amalie at the bottom of the stairs, her sleepy eyes intent on watching but showing no intent to join in. Emily pulled Derek's shirt from her body without breaking her stride and threw it behind her then met Amalie's eyes as Derek's hands and mouth made contact with the newly exposed breasts moving in front of him.

Emily gasped and moaned, keened and groaned, arching her back and giving more bounce to her breasts. She put on a show for Amalie, even though she knew without a doubt that Amalie had seen enough to know they hadn't wanted or expected her to join them. Despite Emily's impressive performance, Amalie must know that she'd just been cheated on in her own home.

Derek gave a short shout, Emily's name sent upwards like a prayer as he came and the feel of it sent Emily careening over the edge along with him. She buried her face in his neck, biting down slightly to hold in her own prayers and confessions as she rode out her orgasm. She could still feel the last shuttering shock waves when Amalie finally spoke.

"I was going to suggest a shower but I see you two have already start with breakfast" Amalie was smiling, perhaps it was only Emily's guilt that convinced her the musician would be upset by their private moment. But then again, Amalie was always smiling.

"I am gonna need a few minutes" Derek puffed. Emily's chuckle was enough to shake him loose from her body and it immediately drew groans from them.

"Maybe actual breakfast?" Amalie asked, her voice moving up the stairs while Emily and Derek still hadn't moved. Derek hadn't even turned to greet his girlfriend. "Down the street?" a large thump followed her words. The sound of Derek and Emily's clothing hitting the floor of the landing where Amalie had tossed them down.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters; I am just that kid who likes to play with everyone else's things.

Note: This will be the final chapter of this story. I considered making it longer but this seems like a natural place to end it and I have to listen to what the narrative is telling me. **Thank you so much for all of your reviews and kind words!** You are all inspiring so I am currently working on not one but TWO other Demily stories! :)

Summary: as promised, if you chose to skip the smut fest here's the plot you may have missed: everyone has a fantastic time together, Emily and Derek sneak away to have a quiet chat at the piano while Amalie sleeps. Emily plays Derek a song she wrote for him. (The song is actually oh my my by Ani difranco... It's on her album 'evolve' and is wicked awesome). Amalie walks in on and watches Emily and Derek making love without her, then suggests they go out for breakfast to talk...

***

this was the part Derek hadn't prepared himself for. When your girlfriend tells you that she wants to bring another woman to bed with you and that woman happens to be the breathtakingly beautiful best friend who you know possesses the power to thoroughly rock your world the only answer is 'yes' and for any red blooded male, all thought beyond that point isn't being done in the brain.

So Derek Morgan, shameless flirt and notorious ladies man, finds himself sitting around a small coffee shop table with two of the most amazing women he's ever met and not a single cocky grin or well prepared line seems quite right. Amalie and Emily don't seem to notice this. They are lost in conversation about mutual acquaintances Derek has never met nor heard of. Their witty banter and airy laughs mingling with the rich aroma of Cappuccino and fresh scones. Although he can sense a thin ribbon of tension between them, the fact that they are so comfortable and unashamed after all that's happened is both alluring and somewhat confusing to Derek.

Between his two sisters and a long line of attractive but shallow bar stars that make up his previous dating history Derek is unprepared to deal with the stark lack of any drama. He finds himself wondering if either of them cares about him at all but stops himself, if he didn't know them so well he might feel cheapened by their ability to share him the way they did so freely but he trusts them. He knows that both women harbor real feelings for him, he knows that neither would do anything to hurt him purposely; he figures the key lies in the feelings and history between the two of them. Derek had profiled at some point last night that he wasn't the first partner they'd shared in such a way, but he also gets the feeling that what happened last night was very different from those previous encounters. At least he hopes so.

Apart from feeling a little intimidated by the situation, Derek is also torn. On one hand there is Amalie, after only a month Derek can honestly say that he cares for her, even loves her in a comfortable sort of way. Amalie is the only woman he doesn't work with who seems to understand the nature of the job. She laughingly told him once that his off-hour calls from JJ are like her muse, when you get the call you just have to go, no matter how good a time you're having. She doesn't press him to open up when he doesn't want to but is ready and willing to take him when he does, and he finds that when he's with her he can let the light and vivacious spirit in her ease away the darkness he sees day to day.

On the other hand there is Emily. Gorgeous, funny, nerdy, passionate, smart, understanding Emily. A spark that grew into a flame that grew into an all out inferno. Emily is everything he could ever want in a woman. This morning in her eyes he swore he could see the rest of his life unfolding ahead of him, and it had surprised the hell out of him when he didn't find that terrifying. The love he had for Emily wasn't safe or comfortable, it was everything to him, despite the job, despite their friendship, despite their differences, and despite every other reason why he shouldn't love her he still does. But he isn't afraid like he always assumed he would be when the possibility of that kind of commitment came along. Still, he knows that all of the reasons they had four months ago are still valid and Derek wonders if she'd even have him.

For the briefest of moments Derek finds himself wondering if he can have both. If the dynamics of their night together and the relaxed air to this morning's outing can be stretched out to fit a more long term arrangement. A big part of him wants this, but Derek has never imagined himself being open to poly-amorous relationships and aside from his desire to hold onto both women in front of him, he can't really see it now either.

"So" Amalie's voice cut into Derek's thoughts, her heavy tone of determination alerting him that the time had come to sort out where they all stood. Derek found himself upset at the thought that this was the part where Amalie would send Emily home. He wonders if he'll resent her when she does. "Last night was..."

"Really amazing" Emily cut her off with a grin. "It was so great to be able to love you that way again, both of you." her words were honest and heartfelt, but Derek, and likely Amalie judging by the look on her face, detected the subtle note of regret in her eyes. "But, as an old lover of mine used to say 'three is fun for a while, but soon you'll just end up feeling cramped'".

Derek saw a knowing look pass between the women in front of him, he imagines them having this conversation years ago, broken hearted men and women leaving their bed with great memories but no chance at having anything more.

"I don't know about that." Derek responds feebly, "I'd like to think three would be cozy, not cramped" Emily lets him see the sadness and understanding in her eyes. Instantly he feels inadequate again, like a man worth Emily's heart wouldn't be sitting here lamely trying to get the best of both worlds, he'd be taking the leap into her love once and for all.

"That's sweet of you, Derek, but I knew what I was doing last night." Emily tells him softly, a warm hand laying over his on the table. "I have no illusions that it changes anything between any if us." she stops to take Amalie's fingers in her other hand and brings them all together in the center of the table. "I love you both, I really do, but I'd just be in the way and you both know it. Your relationship is only a month old, you should explore it together." With a decisive nod Emily pulls her hand away, leaving Amalie's hand over Derek's on the table and moving to collect her things and fish out a few bills to cover breakfast. Derek is silent as she walks away, paralyzed with uncertainty over what he should do. His mind screams at him not to let her leave, that after hearing the words 'I love you' slip however casually past her lips letting her walk away would be the biggest mistake of his life. But he doesn't move.

"Wait!" it is Amalie who calls to stop her just as Emily is about to push through the doors. When Emily turns back to them there are tears in her eyes and guilt tightens around Derek's heart at the sight.

"You can't go, Emily" Amalie says sadly. "I didn't bring you guys here to turn you away." both Emily and Derek wear matching expressions of confusion on their faces, but Emily moves back to rejoin them and neither speaks. "I new the moment we all met up at the bar last night that it would be my last night with both of you." Amalie confesses with a heavy sigh. "As tempting as it is to let you walk away and keep Derek for myself, I can't." a small shake of the head and the wringing of hands show how hard it is for Amalie to admit these things, and yet she plows on. "I knew perfectly well last night that I was the odd one out. Derek, we had a month, a really awesome month that I'll never forget. Emily, we had 3 years, 3 blissful, wonderful, life-changing years that mean everything to me. But your relationship has the potential to be so much more, and you two owe it to yourselves to explore it together." She finishes with a decisive nod that mirrors Emily's and grabs her coffee, holding it up in a toast and waiting as Derek and Emily hold theirs up to it. "To lovers; old and new" she toasts with a smile.

It could be minutes or hours after Amalie leaves that the remaining lovers sit in silence, neither meeting the other's gaze. Derek didn't know what he was expecting to happen this morning but he's fairly certain it wasn't this.

"I am so sorry Derek" Emily's voice is shaky and small, a sound Derek hardly recognizes out of his strong and confident friend. He nods in acceptance of her apology but stays silent for a few moments before speaking.

"She's right" he says simply, and it isn't until he says it out loud that he realizes the truth in Amalie's words. He hadn't wanted to let her go because he had feelings for her and Derek Morgan was a good guy. He had been torn because it isn't in his nature to hurt the people he loves. But Amalie was stronger than the two FBI agents, stronger by a long shot. She loved them each deeply and understood that for them to be happy she would have to leave. "Maybe we owe it to ourselves to forget about being rational and explore this"

"Derek..." Emily's tone is a question, or maybe a warning but Derek pushes on.

"No, Emily, please let me finish." he pleads. Emily's expression can only be described as terror. She is shocked and uncertain and Derek can't really blame her, but with a sudden determination he wants to leave it all on the table between them, to spill his guts all over this stage and leave a piece of himself with her forever. "I don't think I've felt the way I feel about you for anyone before, and I need you in my life, Em. I am so afraid of loosing you that I agreed to stay friends because it was safe, because..." he waves his wand in front of him, physically grasping for the words he needs before it comes to him. "Because I fear, like you fear, how fierce this could be. How fierce it is. But I am ready, Emily. I am ready to let our love off of this leash."

Emily finds herself giving Derek a watery smile as the listens to him quoting her own lyrics back at her. The love she has for this man burns through her chest and tingles along every nerve in her body as he returns her smile. She's is still afraid, still uncertain, but in his eyes she sees the same reflected back at her along with the deep trust for her that accompanies it. She coughs a bit to clear away the lump in her throat and shifts in her seat.

"I think I am ready too." she finally tells him. "There's a lot on the line for both of us, but if you're in then so am I. I trust you not to hurt me" Derek is moved by her words, he knows what it costs her to say them and it only serves to make his heart swell even further.

"And I trust you not to hurt me." he returns. With that the tension leaves them and they find themselves overcome by fits of relieved laughter, their voices joining together as the weight of fear and uncertainty leaves them.

"Let's go home." Emily says when her laughter calms, her cheeks burning with the strain of her smile. "I desperately need to shower, and then I have about 4 months worth of vivid fantasy to get out of my system" she tells him with an alluring smirk.

"Whose home?" Derek asks, meeting her smirk with a flirtatious flick of his eyebrow and an outstretched hand.

"I don't care." Emily answers while grasping his hand and pulling herself back to standing.

"Your place is closer" Derek whispers huskily as he pulls Emily forward for a sweet but heated kiss.

"My place it is." she smiles against his lips.

Hours later the two lovers lay naked and panting next to each other on the living room floor of Emily's condo. A cool evening breeze floats in an open window coaxing goose bumps out over sweat slick skin but neither reaches for any cover. They've been doing this a lot throughout the day, simply staring, taking each other in as they rest between the passionate work of fantasies fulfilled.

"It kind of makes you wonder doesn't it?" Derek murmurs, trailing calloused fingers over Emily's face and neck.

"What does?" Emily asks lazily, her dreamy eyes and smile clear signs that she's still not quite back on this earth after their lovemaking.

"Us, here, spending the day making love to each other when not 24 hours ago I was with someone else and we were stubbornly sworn to strictly friendship." Derek tells her, his tone suggesting his point is obvious. "I never really believed in fate before, but really; what are the chances that I would end up dating one of your ex-lovers, that we'd all spend a glorious night together before she figuratively smacked us upside the head and forced us to admit to our feelings for one another?"

"I told you" Emily smiled. "Amalie is one hell of a woman." Derek nodded but said nothing as his fingers moved down to lazily explore her chest and breasts. "She's like the Mary Poppins of dysfunctional lovers." Emily continued in an amused tone that showed how clever she thought her analogy was. "She shows up when you need her most, fills your life with magic and song, and then flies off over the cloudy London skyline." This pulls a deep chuckle from Derek's chest. He winks and reaches for another kiss before retrieving their long forgotten wine glasses from the coffee table.

"To Amalie" He toasts seriously.

"To Amalie" Emily repeats.

*END*


End file.
